Mistake or Miracle?
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Sasuke pendiam, sementara Naruko tak bisa diam. Sasuke benci perubahan. Naruko suka hal-hal baru. Mereka berbeda. Saling bertentangan satu dengan yang lain. Tapi pertemuan pertama mereka cukup...mengesankan? Dua sudut pandang dan satu cinta.
1. Chapter 1

** Mistake or Miracle?**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUFEMNARU**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC, fic ini terinspirasi dari film barat yang lea lupa judulnya apa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

Love at the first sight?

.

.

Sasuke POV

.

.

Naruko Namikaze adalah bencana paling mengerikan bagi orang-orang yang butuh ketenangn seperti Sasuke.

Oke, itu pernyataan yang terlalu menghakimi. Jadi mari kita recap ulang ke saat-saat mencemaskan dalam hidup seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Ke saat-saat paling awal. Dimana semua kesialan dan ketidak-beruntungan datang padanya berkat seorang gadis tengil bermarga Namikaze.

Semua ini bermula dari keluarganya yang menginginkan perubahan.

Tampaknya tak ada yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke benci perubahan. Padahal ini fakta penting yang selalu diabaikan orang lain. Camkan ini: Ia benci beradaptasi. Ia benci semua hal baru. Dan pindah rumah merupakan perubahan yang amat besar terbesar. Dan ia sangat benci itu.

Usianya 6 tahun ketika itu terjadi. Seminggu setelah ibunya mengatakan mereka akan punya rumah baru, barang-barangnya mulai masuk dalam kardus. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga tak tersisa satupun. Truk pengangkut yang sangat besar datang pagi-pagi sekali dan memasukkan semua barang itu. Banyak tapak sepatu yang tercetak dilantai, tapi ibunya tampak tidak peduli. Padahal dulu saat ia lupa melepas sepatu karena kebelet pipis, ibunya sampai mengomel sejam penuh.

Dan di pagi yang berisik itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ibunya kelihatan sibuk, ayahnya sibuk dan kakak lelakinya pura-pura sibuk. Hanya Sasuke yang berdiam dikamarnya sendirian. Duduk dibawah jendela yang tertutup. Ia ingin membuka jendela itu, udara kamar terasa pengap dengan orang-orang yang sibuk mondar-mandir dalam rumah. Sayangnya, ibunya memutuskan memaku semua bingkai jendela dan mengembok semua pintu agar tak ada pencuri yang menjarah rumah tak berpenghuni ini. Setidaknya sampai pembeli baru datang.

Dipertengahan hari, Sasuke mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menyadari ini saatnya makan siang, perutnya sudah keroncongan. Tapi rumah sudah kosong. Kardus-kardus yang menumpuk sudah lenyap, perabotan rumah sudah tak terlihat, dan kompor didapur juga tidak ada. Rumah kesayangannya kini benar-benar dikosongkan.

Sayup-sayup, ia kembali mendengar ibunya memanggil namanya. Langkah kakinya dengan enggan menghampiri asal suara itu. ternyata ibunya ada di pintu depan sementara ayah dan kakaknya sudah anteng duduk dalam mobil. Sambil menuntun lengannya, Sasuke menyadari ibunya mengocehkan sesuatu. Tapi ia tak bisa lepas memandang rumah yang akan segera mereka tinggalkan. Sasuke suka rumah yang lama. Bahkan ada cap tangannya di pagar, tersembunyi oleh rimbunnya semak yang ditanam ibunya.

Dengan sedih, Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk disamping kakaknya dan menerima kotak bento yang disodorkan ibunya. Ia makan dengan tak nyaman. Mau bagaimana lagi? Makan siang dalam mobil tak ada apa-apanya dibanding makan dirumah sendiri. Dengan kursi kokoh yang tidak berguncang setiap beberapa menit sekali, piring yang tertata apik diatas meja dan hidangan yang sesungguhnya. Baru beberapa menit, dan ia sudah merindukan si rumah lama.

Perutnya sedikit mual. Kepalanya pusing. Ia teringat belum minum obat anti mabuk rasa jeruk tadi. Tapi dengan keras kepala Sasuke terus memandang keluar jendela sepanjang perjalanan. Enggan mengeluh pada sang bunda. Sempat tertidur sebentar, lalu kembali terdiam memandang pemandangan diluar dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kemudian tertidur lagi. Dan dijalanan yang padat, dengan klakson yang terus berbunyi, ia muntah dengan gembira ke pangkuan sang kakak lalu kembali tidur dengan damai.

Sasuke membuka mata dengan malas saat merasakan guncangan lembut pada bahu kirinya.

"Sasu-chan, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai" Suara ibunya yang menenangkan baru tercerna sepenuhnya beberapa detik kemudian. Dengan malas, Sasuke menggosok matanya yang masih terasa berat. Setelah beberapa saat, ia keluar dari mobil. Matanya memandang sekeliling tanpa minat.

Rumah barunya tak sebagus rumah lama.

Halaman diisi rumput hijau yang dipangkas pendek seperti lapangan golf. Pagar yang membatasi rumahnya dengan rumah tetangga pendek sekali, kalau begini pencuri bisa mudah masuk. Dan rumahnya…ia tak yakin itu rumah. Bangunan itu sangat sederhana. Terdiri dari dua lantai, mempunyai jendela yang sangat besar dan tanpa warna. Semua sudut diwarnai cat putih. membosankan.

Perhatiannya teralih pada suara sang ayah yang rebut memberi perintah ini itu pada petugas yang membantu kami pindahan. Truk besar yang ia lihat kini bertengger tenang didepan rumah baru. Kardus-kardus berbagai ukuran mulai diturunkan. dipilah sesuai tulisan diatasnya baru kemudian dimasukan ke rumah baru.

Tak punya pekerjaan lain, ia menghampiri sang ayah dan mengamati bagian dalam truk. Kardus-kardus masih banyak yang tertumpuk didalamnya, menunggu dikeluarkan. Para perkerja yang berjumkah 4 orang sibuk kesana-kemari. Saling membahu mengangkat kardus terbesar sebelum beralih ke kardus yang lebih kecil.

Saat tengah sibuk memperhatikan, sebuah sapaan terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Sasuke sedikit kaget dan tak suka saat melihat gadis kecil, berambut pirang, dikuncir dua, dan pendek tengah tersenyum sok akrab padanya.

"Hai, aku Naruko. Kau penghuni baru rumah ini?" tanyanya penuh semangat dan masih dengan wajah ceria yang sama, ia melanjutkan, "Rumahku yang sana itu, ayahku sedang kerja dan nii-chan ku kurung dikamar mandi. Dia nakal."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hatinya ingin bicara jujur. Tapi ibunya bilang, jangan pernah jujur pada perempuan jika kejujuran itu menyakitkan. Dan anak ini, meskipun kecil, juga perempuan, kan? Tapi jika bohong, ayahnya akan menceramahinya saat makan malam. itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.

Jadi Sasuke memilih diam meskipun telinganya sakit mendengar suara cempreng tak bermelodi itu. Untungnya, si kecil yang kelebihan adrenalin tampak tak keberatan dan terus mengoceh kesana-kemari sampai akhirnya ia menunjuk kardus di belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Aku sedang senggang, kubantu kau pindahan." ucapnya tak tahu diri. Tapi sebelum Sasuke sempat bereaksi, gadis itu sudah meraih kardus terdekat dan akan mengangkatnya jika Fugaku tidak mencegah.

"Aku ingin membantu." jerit gadis itu kesal. Fugaku yang paling tidak suka diganggu menatap Sasuke, "bukankah kau akan membantu ibumu?"

Sasuke yang menduga ayahnya akan memarahinya terrtegun sejenak sebelum mengangguk dengan suka cita. "benar, aku akan membantu okaa-san."

Dan dengan santai ia berjalan menuju rumah, terbebas dari sang monyet kecil. Sayangnya, gadis itu justru mengejarnya dan meraih bahu Sasuke. Dengan refleks, ia menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu namun sialnya bukan terlepas, jemari mereka justru saling bersentuhan.

Inilah awal dari semua kesialan.

Harusnya ia segera pergi, masuk ke rumah baru dan bersembunyi disana seharian, tapi ia malah berdiri di tengah pekarangan. menggenggam tangan seorang gadis yang baru ditemuinya. Dan ia merasa waktu terhenti saat melihat bola mata biru terang yang menatap langsung ke matanya. seakan ingin mencuri jiwanya.

.

.

.

Naruko POV

.

.

Naruko Namikaze, 6 tahun, mengelap peluh didahinya dengan bangga. Kakak kembarnya, Naruto, terus menggedor pintu toilet dengan gaduh. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Menghabiskan jatah ramennya merupakan kejahatan terberat. Dan orang jahat harus dihukum! Itu pelajaran nomor satu dari sang ayah, dan Naruko cukup senang bisa mengingatnya sampai saat ini.

Ditengah moment kemenangannya, ia mendengar bunyi klakson yang sangat nyaring. Penasaran, Naruko berlari kepintu depan, mengintip dari celah jendela. Disana ada truk terbesar yang pernah ia lihat. Dan banyak sekali orang berlalu-lalang disekitar rumah yang sudah lama kosong. Samar-samar ia kembali mengingat percakapan sang ayah dengan nenek genit tadi pagi. Ia ingat nenek itu berkata rumah yang sudah hampir setahun tak berpenghuni itu sudah terjual. Tapi ia sama sekali tak ingat nenek itu berkata para penghuninya akan pindah hari ini.

Jadi dengan semangat bergelora, ia keluar dari rumah dan menuju truk yang sejak awal menarik perhatiannya. Disana, diantara para pria tinggi yang terus bergerak kesana kemari, ada seorang anak seumuran dengannya. Ia berdiri dengan canggung didekat pria jangkung yang terus mennjuk kearah tumpukan kardus.

Entah mendapat firasat apa, Naruko merasa anak itu terlihat sangat kesepian. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menghampiri anak itu dan mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Hai, aku Naruko. Kau penghuni baru rumah ini?" tanyanya penuh semangat. Tak mendapat tanggapan, kembali Naruko berkata; "Rumahku yang disana itu, ayahku sedang kerja dan nii-chan ku kurung dikamar mandi. Dia nakal."

Masih tak ada tanggapan. Mungkin dia pemalu. Ibunya pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang anak pemalu tapi Naruko lupa apa tepatnya yang dibicarakan. Ibunya terlalu banyak bicara sih. Jadi, wajar Naruko tidak ingat.

"Aku sedang senggang, kubantu kau pindahan."

Naruko tidak tahu kenapa ia menawarkan diri semudah itu, padahal kalau ibunya menyuruh mandi, ia malas luar biasa. Tapi melihat anak ini, ia tak tahan kalau terus berdiam diri. Jadi Naruko memutuskan, untuk hari ini, ia akan bersikap dermawan seperti putri-putri dalam cerita.

Dengan anggun ia meraih satu kardus yang nampanya terbengkalai dan mungkin akan tersenggol orang yang tak hati-hati. tapi niatnya terhenti saat lelaki berwajah seram menahan kardus ditangannya.

"Aku mau bantu!" Teriak Naruko, mencoba sabar. Ia akan kembali menjerit namun lelaki itu justru menyuruh anak di dekat naruko untuk pergi.

Kesal, ia kemudian mengejar anak lelaki itu.

Naruko mungkin tidak terlalu sensitive, tapi ia tahu anak itu tidak ingin pergi. Dan diusir seperti itu pasti membuatnya sakit hati. Ia dan ibunya suka nonton drama di sore hari, jadi ia sangat paham perasaan anak itu. Naruko hanya berharap ia tak lupa membawa sapu tangan disakunya.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Tangannya berhasil menyentuh bahu anak itu, tapi ternyata dia jauh lebih tangkas. Dan entah bagaimana jemarinya kini berada dalam genggaman anak itu.

'ah~ apakah ini seperti di drama-drama itu? Jika benar, sebentar lagi anak ini akan menciumnya!' batinnya menjerit gundah sembari mengingat adegan dimana tokoh utama pria menggenggam tangan tokoh utama wanita. mereka berjalan ditepi pantai saat senja. dan berciuman. dan menikah. dan punya anak. Hidup bahagia selamanya.

Namun moment manis naruko runtuh seketika saat seorang wanita menghampiri mereka. mungkin ibu dari anak ini, karena ia langsung berlari kearah wanita itu.

Ah, dasar pemalu~

.

.

terimakasih sudah membaca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

** Mistake or Miracle?**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

WARNING: AU, CHARA DIPASTIKAN OOC, TYPO, fic ini terinspirasi dari film barat tapi lea lupa judulnya apa ^^

.

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2. Kesialan yang berlanjut

.

.

Sasuke Pov

.

.

Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan bahwa hidup itu mudah, terutama jika kita dilingkupi ketidak-beruntungan.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah, Sasuke sengaja datang tepat 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Sensei yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya tersenyum hangat saat mereka berjalan berdampingan memasuki kelas.

Seharusnya ini akan menjadi hari biasa dengan kegiatan yang biasa dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Tapi, sejak Sasuke datang ke tempat ini, ia seharusnya sudah menduga banyak hal yang harus ia khawatirkan. Salah satunya; keselamatan diri.

Naruko Namikaze alias si tetangga rese, berlari kearahnya dan menubruk Sasuke. Kedua lengan kecilnya melingkari leher Sasuke erat sehingga untuk beberapa saat ia kehilangan kemampuannya bernapas.

Tangannya menggapai putus asa pada sensei di dekatnya. Tapi sensei yang seharusnya melindungi murid dari tindakan kekerasan di sekolah justru tersenyum sumringah dengan pipi bersemu merah. Seperti baru saja memergoki kucing peliharaannya berbuat tak senonoh didepan umum.

Sial.

Bahkan gurupun tidak berpihak padanya.

"Ah…kalian akrab sekali."

Komentar polos menusuk hati itu cukup membuat Sasuke terpaku.

Akrab darimana?! Sampai kapanpun dia tidak mau akrab dengan gadis berkuncir dua ini! Hari ini ia hanya hampir mati tercekik. Besok mungkin saja dia terbaring koma dan tak sadarkan diri sampai tahun depan. Dengan Uzumaki Naruko didepannya, hal itu sangat mungkin terjadi. Dan dengan resiko sebesar itu, gurunya malah cekikikan?!

Kalau pulang nanti akan ia adukan sekolah ini pada ibunya!

"Kami bertetangga."

Ucapan Naruko yang ceria kembali membuat Sasuke merinding.

Benar, itulah fakta paling mengerikan.

.

.

Untungnya, tak seperti dugaan, kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas cukup menyenangkan. Tidak ada yang bertingkah macam-macam, tempat duduknya aman, dan meskipun Naruko duduk didepannya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Sasuke ketika guru sedang mengajar. Padahal setelah insiden dikoridor tadi pagi, ia cukup ketakutan membayangkan keributan apa lagi yang akan diciptakan gadis itu.

Saat makan siang dikantin, ia terpaksa berkenalan dengan beberapa murid yang duduk mengerubunginya. Memang sedikit tidak nyaman membiarkan dirinya dikelilingi banyak orang seperti itu, tapi bunda sudah mewanti-wanti agar Sasuke jadi anak baik. Kalau bukan karena bunda, sudah dari tadi ia menendang semua yang mengerecoki dirinya.

Lagipula siapa yang betah ditanya ini itu tanpa jeda?

Dan kenapa perempuan-perempuan itu berisik sekali? Sasuke suka makan dalam tenang sambil menikmati makanannya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi mereka terus mengganggu Sasuke dengan meributkan ini itu. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa suara mereka yang melengking tidak merdu itu menghilangkan nafsu makannya?

Tapi, meskipun telinganya sakit, untungnya ia bisa melewati hari ini dengan selamat.

Dan berita yang menenangkan mengetahui Naruko tidak ikut dalam keributan dikantin tadi. Bayangkan jika gadis itu turut serta menjerit di telinganya. Telinganya dijamin akan rusak seketika.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan bus seperti anak-anak lain, dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Toh jarak sekolah dengan rumah hanya beberapa blok. Bukan masalah besar, Sasuke pernah berjalan lebih jauh dari itu saat mencoba kabur dari rumah beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia hanya tidak menduga bahwa Naruko akan membuntutinya.

Tanpa malu-malu, gadis itu mengekori langkah Sasuke dan mulai mengoceh ini itu seakan mereka teman lama, tak peduli Sasuke mau mendengarkan atau tidak.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri, menghirup udara lewat hidung dan menghembuskannya perlahan lewat mulut.

Jujur saja ia frustasi.

Diusianya yang masih sangat kecil, ia harus kehilangan rumahnya istananya, lalu punya rumah baru yang tidak sebanding dengan rumah lama, punya tetangga berisik, guru baru, teman baru, dan kehidupan kelabu yang menanti di depan sana.

Tapi ia tidak mengeluh sedikitpun. Seperti yang tadi ia bilang, usianya masih sangat kecil, nasibnya bisa dengan mudah berubah.

Benar, disaat terpuruk seperti ini yang harus dilakukannya adalah tenang dan berpikir positif, bukan emosi.

Punya rumah baru sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Lihat sisi positifnya, ia bisa pulang jalan kaki dan melihat lingkungan sekitar. Ah dia ingat ada toko kelontong diujung jalan sana, mungkin dia bisa membeli snack dan menimbunnya di bawah lemari.

Tak seperti lingkungan lama di rumah lama, sekarang ia punya tetangga yang sok akrab, dan lagi-lagi, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Ia bisa mengunci diri dikamarnya jika tetangga datang berkunjung. Selama mereka tidak mengusik wilayah pribadinya, iapun tidak akan mengusik hidup mereka. Adil, kan. Hubungan mereka akan tetap baik dan terkendali. Bagaimanapun, sepertinya mereka akan bertetangga selama bertahun-tahun.

Kami-sama, pikiran itu membuat Sasuke makin tertekan.

Bayangan mereka. Sasuke dan Naruko, akan terus bertetangga selama bertahun-tahun membuatnya sedikit terguncang.

Dan setelah akhirnya gagal menenangkan diri, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan gadis itu dibelakang. Sesekali ia akan menengokan kepalanya, melihat apakah keadaan sudah lebih aman, dan setelah yakin tak ada bahaya yang mengancam, ia berjalan lebih santai menuju rumah yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

.

.

Hari ketiga setelah pindahan, akhirnya Sasuke bertemu dengan kembaran Naruko, Naruto Namikaze. Jika Naruko adalah tipe gadis ceria, maka Naruto adalah cerminan dari adiknya yang dikalikan dua. Sederhananya; Naruko cerewet sementara Naruto berisik. Bukan berarti Sasuke berharap banyak, tapi bukannya kembaran seharusnya punya sifat yang berbeda meski sedikit? Manusia itu unik, kan. Jadi meskipun kembar dan sangat mirip, mereka tetap individu yang berbeda dan sangat mungkin untuk memiliki sifat yang berbeda juga. Tapi kenapa duo kembar ini mirip sekali, jika gender-nya sama, Sasuke yakin ia akan kebingungan membedakan mereka berdua.

Dan anehnya, Naruto pun langsung bersikap sok akrab padanya.

Hmm, tidak langsung akrab juga sih sebenarnya, awal pertemuan mereka justru lebih damai. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya saat adiknya memperkenalkan mereka berdua, lalu pergi mengambil cemilan didapur. Naruko bilang sikapnya yang aneh itu karena dia cemburu Sasuke lebih popular dibandingkan dirinya.

Dan opini itu membingungkan, karena Sasuke tak pernah meminta untuk menjadi popular dan sakit telinga karena banyak teman perempuannya yang berteriak tepat ditelinganya. Dan akhir-akhir inipun Sasuke sebenarnya cukup kewalahan menghadapi sikap mereka yang cukup merepotkan.

Dimulai dengan mereka yang mulai berkelompok dan tak menginginkan orang lain masuk dalam kelompok mereka. Anehnya, Naruko yang seharusnya masuk kesuatu kelompok mengingat ia juga perempuan, justru lebih suka bergabung mengobrol dengan kembarannya ataupun Sasuke.

Kedua, anak-anak perempuan dikelasnya jahil sekali, bangku Naruko dilempar keluar jendela tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadilah Sasuke yang terkena sialnya karena gadis itu kini duduk disebelahnya.

Apa anak-anak perempuan memang sesulit itu?

Dan saking kesalnya, suatu hari ia mendatangi salah satu dari mereka untuk memberi peringatan.

Oke, mereka masih anak-anak, nakal sedikit akan langsung dimaafkan. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal diam saat masa ketenangannya terancam. Ia cukup betah dengan Naruko yang duduk di depannya, setidaknya gadis itu akan anteng memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar dibandingkan menolehkan kepalanya sampai pegal kebelakang hanya untuk melihatnya. Sekarang, gadis itu akan menatap terus kearahnya sepanjang pelajaran. Membuatnya risih dan tidak fokus.

Dan jangan salah paham, Sasuke melakukan itu bukan karena ia peduli. Karena sungguh ia memang tidak peduli.

Jika saja para perempuan itu lebih peka, Sasuke akan ikut membantu menjahili Naruko jika perlu. Ia punya banyak pikiran jahat nan sadis yang bisa jadi sangat menarik jika dipraktekan. Dan Sasuke akan membagi idenya dengan gratis. Tanpa dipungut biaya sepeserpun. Tapiiii..tidak. Dibandingkan bicara baik-baik pada Sasuke dan meminta bantuannya, mereka justru lebih suka menggunakan otak kecil mereka yang dangkal dan akhirnya merepotkan Sasuke sepanjang hari.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

.

.

Naruko POV

.

.

Naruko tampak mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka pada segerombolan anak yang duduk mengelilingi meja dimana Sasuke duduk. Ia tahu Sasuke itu _cute_, tapi ia juga tahu tetangga barunya itu juga pemalu. Kata ayah, anak pemalu akan kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi, dan Naruko bisa melihat ketidak-nyamanan Sasuke saat menghadapi teman-temannya.

Dia tampak terpojok.

Tapi, baru beberapa langkah Naruko mendekat, kumpulan itu langsung mendelik tak suka padanya. Seakan ia terkena cacar air yang bisa menginveksi mereka hanya dengan sekali sentuhan. Dan sikap dingin mereka membuat Naruko terpaksa mundur teratur.

Ia berjanji akan menghibur Sasuke sepulang sekolah. Saat mereka hanya berdua. Mungkin ia bisa meminta coklat mahal yang dibeli ibunya minggu lalu dan membagikannya pada Sasuke. Naruko suka coklat. Ia suka bagaimana benda mungil itu meleleh dimulutnya, dan rasa manis pahit dari coklat itu membuatnya ketagihan. Sasuke pun pasti suka.

Ketika bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Naruko yang sudah membereskan barangnya segera menghampiri Naruto dan mewanti-wanti kembarannya itu untuk pulang sendirian hari ini. Karena ia tahu Sasuke pemalu, ia menduga anak itu tidak terlalu suka bertemu orang asing. Saat sampai dirumah nanti baru ia akan memperkenalkan mereka berdua dengan layak.

Setelah yakin kakaknya mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, Naruko bergegas keluar kelas berharap bus yang akan mengangkut mereka belum berangkat.

Bus ternyata belum berangkat, ia bersyukur untuk itu, tapi Naruko tidak melihat Sasuke dimanapun. Ia bahkan mengeceknya dua kali. Dan saat ia ingin kembali ke kelas dan mengecek apakah Sasuke disana, ia melihat bayangan kecil berjaket biru yang tak asing sedang menyusuri jalanan.

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan kencang Naruko hanya dibalas lirikan sekilas.

Tidak masalah, mungkin itu cara anak pemalu membalas sapaan. Dengan cepat ia menyusul Sasuke yang berada jauh didepannya. Masih dengan napas ngos-ngosan, ia mencoba menjelaskan tentang prilaku tak wajar teman-temannya tadi siang di kantin. Ia menduga itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke begitu pendiam hari ini. Biasanya anak itu akan menggerutu pelan atau mendengus saat terganggu dengan sesuatu.

Dan sikap diam Sasuke membuat Naruko khawatir.

Tak mendapatkan balasan dari ucapannya yang penuh perhatian, ia mengubah taktik dengan membahas hal-hal biasa.

"Kenapa tidak naik bus?" adalah pertanyaan biasa pertama yang diajukan. Sasuke kembali melirik Naruko sekilas sebelum kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Mereka sudah adu cepat sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, dan jujur saja Naruko kewalahan. Sepatu cantiknya tidak di desain untuk lari.

"Anjing milik Kiba pilek. Aku tidak mau tertular."

Naruko mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung. Akamaru? Sakit? Kenapa ia tidak tahu?

"Benarkah? aku tidak tahu."

"Hidungnya basah."

"Tapi.." sahut Naruko sambil merenung. "Bukannya hidung anjing memang selalu basah?"

"Hidungnya lebih basah lagi." Balas Sasuke dan lagi-lagi mempercepat langkahnya. Naruko yang sudah sesak napas memutuskan ia akan berjalan pelan-pelan saja, toh buat apa juga buru-buru?

Tapi baru saja pikiran itu terbersit, Sasuke yang sudah mendahuluinya justru memperlambat langkah seolah menunggunya, seolah menyuruhnya jangan menyerah, dan Naruko merasa…bersemangat. Jadi, meski dadanya sudah terasa seperti terhimpit beban berat dan kakinya sakit, Naruko mempercepat langkah mengejar teman barunya itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah memohon mati-matian pada ibunya, Naruko memakai sepatu kets baru ke sekolah. Dengan sepatu yang nyaman ini, ia yakin bisa berlari lebih cepat. Sementara sepatu cantiknya tersimpan dengan aman dilemari, ia berniat akan memakainya hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja.

Saking bersemangatnya, Naruto bangun terlalu pagi dan sudah siap satu jam sebelum waktu sekolah. Ibunya terpaksa hanya menyiapkan roti berlapis selai yang langsung disambar Naruko. Ia benar-benar tak sabar memamerkan sepatu barunya pada Sasuke. Anak itu pasti akan iri. Sepatunya benar-benar bagus, berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna kuning sebagai pemanis, bahkan Naruto pun merengek minta dibelikan juga.

Tidak seperti rumahnya yang 'penuh', rumah Sasuke masih tampak kosong dan apik. Tidak ada lukisan, foto keluarga ataupun hiasan keramik yang menghiasi dinding. Dan mungkin karena itu jugalah kenapa rumah ini terkesan kosong.

Sementara rumah Sasuke tampak kosong, rumah Naruko sebaliknya. Setiap sudut dipenuhi pernak penik berbagai ukuran. Perabotan diletakan saling berhimpitan sehingga tak ada ruang yang tersisa. Dan diantara semua ruangan, Naruko paling suka dengan kamarnya. Dindingnya dilukis dengan gambar-gambar bunga yang cantik, sementara atapnya sengaja digantungi hiasan berbentuk bintang kelap-kelip oleh sang ayah. Naruko penasaran, seperti apa kamar Sasuke? apa sama kosongnya dengan ruang tamu?

Sasuke sedang duduk menyantap sarapannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati saat Naruko bergabung dengannya di ruang makan. Roti yang disambarnya dirumah tadi masih sisa setengah saat ibu Sasuke menyodorkan semangkuk nasi padanya. Karena tidak terbiasa menolak rejeki, akhirnya Naruko menerima mangkuk itu dan mulai makan setelah ia menelan habis rotinya.

Perutnya kenyang dan ia sedikit mengantuk karena terlalu cepat bangun saat ia mengikuti Sasuke keluar rumah menuju bus sekolah yang sudah menunggu. Ia tertidur pulas setelahnya. Tak sadar kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Sasuke selama perjalanan ke sekolah dan membuat bahunya pegal selama dua hari dua malam.

.

.

Naruko merasa heran sendiri.

Sejak beberapa hari terakhir, teman-temannya mulai menjauhinya. Jika ia mendekat, mereka akan langsung menatap bengis padanya. Padahal Naruko tidak merasa punya dosa, tapi kenapa sikap mereka makin hari makin ketus ya? Pernah suatu hari bangkunya hilang, dan saat ia kebingungan mencari, teman-temannya malah terkikik geli. Itu aneh sekali. Untungnya Sasuke berbaik hati berbagi bangku dengannya.

Tapi sikap aneh mereka tak berhenti sampai disitu.

Saat piket, Naruko ditinggal sendiri. Jika ada tugas berkelompok, Naruko tak diijinkan menjadi salah satu dari mereka, dan saat olahraga, ia benar-benar ditinggal sendiri. Kakaknya yang mengetahui hal itu sempat mengamuk dan berniat melabrak mereka tapi segera mundur saat kelompok gadis itu memasang muka sangar.

Bahkan kakaknya yang mengaku beranipun tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Satu-satunya hal yang menyenangkan disekolah adalah Sasuke. Meskipun ia sudah memiliki banyak teman dan disayang guru, sikapnya pada Naruko tidak berubah. Ia memang masih pemalu seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu dulu tapi sikapnya itulah yang membuatnya istimewa.

Tanpa disadari, mereka mempunyai pola kegiatan yang sama hampir setiap hari; pertama, berangkat naik bus dan duduk saling berdampingan dengan rukun. Tidak ada yang bicara, mereka hanya duduk, tapi entah kenapa hal itu tak pernah terasa membosankan sama sekali. Di sekolah, walaupun tidak selalu bersama, Sasuke masih tetap mau membalas sapaannya, dan saat pulang mereka akan balap lari seperti biasa. Dan saat Naruko tertinggal, ia akan selalu memperlambat jalannya hingga Naruko bisa menyusul.

Keadaan diantara mereka semakin baik saat kakaknya dan Sasuke mau berteman dengan layak. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas kembarannya yang biasa bersikap acuh tak acuh tiba-tiba bersikap hangat pada orang yang dipanggilnya rival. Naruko benar-benar tidak punya bayangan sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Baru setelah interogasi ditoilet yang cukup alot, kakaknya mau mengaku bahwa ia melihat Sasuke melabrak teman-teman yang berbuat jahil pada Naruko. Hal itulah yang mengubah sudut pandangnya.

Dan Naruko mulai berpikir; apakah ini cinta?

Maksudnya, semua drama yang dijadikan referensi menampilkan hal serupa. Dua sejoli yang selalu bersama biasanya saling suka, kan. Jadi sudah bisa dipastikan Naruko sedang mengalami saat-saat seperti di drama itu.

Ah~ masa muda memang indah.

Naruko tak sabar menunggu saat dirinya dewasa dan menikah.

.

.

to be continue

see you next ^^


End file.
